


☆Kokichi Oneshots☆

by Gio__Gio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Late at Night, McDonald's, Night shift - Freeform, Oma Kokichi - Freeform, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Requests, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio__Gio/pseuds/Gio__Gio
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Kokichi x Reader! I will be taking requests (that's mostly how I'll write -w-) but I will try to update 1-2 times a week! Just schools crazy. Anyways, I will do NSFW & SFW (Just nothing crazy for NSFW)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Rules & Requests

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please comment if there are any grammar mistakes! :)

Here are the Rules and request page! In the comments, you can request a prompt or just a scenario. You also DM me if you don't want to! :)  
RULES: :･ﾟ✧ Rule one :･ﾟ✧ Request are open to being SFW or NSFW 

:･ﾟ✧ Rule two :･ﾟ✧ I can write a character with any pronouns! 

:･ﾟ✧ Rule three :･ﾟ✧ Please don't request some weird non-con/r@pe/piss/v@mit kinks...they are...weird to write 

:･ﾟ✧ Rule four :･ﾟ✧I can write nothing that has to do with a relationship! Like just two buds five feet apart 

:･ﾟ✧ Rule five:･ﾟ✧ I can write specific POC readers (They are just as valid) 

:･ﾟ✧ Rule six :･ﾟ✧ If you don't state a pronoun I will just use they/them 

:･ﾟ✧ Rule seven :･ﾟ✧If requesting for NSFW, please specify the genitalia 

:･ﾟ✧ Rule eight:･ﾟ✧ I can and will deny a request if I feel uncomfortable writing it 

CONTEXT KEYS: 

:･ﾟ✧Y/N: Your name:･ﾟ✧ 

:･ﾟ✧L/N: Your last name:･ﾟ✧ 

:･ﾟ✧N/N: Nickname:･ﾟ✧ 

:･ﾟ✧H/C: Hair color:･ﾟ✧ 

:･ﾟ✧S/C: Skin color:･ﾟ✧ 

:･ﾟ✧E/C: Eye color:･ﾟ✧ 

Other than that, that's really all! I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I wrote them! :)

:･ﾟ✧for all my late-night readers, go to bed! >:( :･ﾟ✧


	2. 3 a.m Macdonald date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi can't sleep and is hungry, he also misses you. He goes to call you for food, how does it play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic, so please tell me if I need to fix anything! :)

You woke up to hear a ringing sound. You groan; it was your phone. All you wanted was some sleep after pulling an all-nighter last night for school. You turn to see who's calling you. The white light blinds your eyes and it takes a bit for it to adjust. Once they did, you read the contact.

_🍇Purple Panta Man🍇_

__You sighed _sigh _‘What would he want at…’ you check your phone for the time. ‘2:45’ You cleared your throat and answered the phone.___ _

___“Hey sleepy head~!” you heard from the other side. “Kokichi, why in the world are you awake right now? There's a thing called sleep you know,” “Awww, that's not how you greet your witty boyfweirnd is it Y/N?” “You want me to answer like this?”_ _ _

___You cleared your throat some more,_ _ _

___“Oh, Kokichi! What did I deserve to get a call from you this early in the morning!” You said in a _super _fake tone of voice. “See, that doesn’t sound sincere!” he whined___ _ _

___“That's the point,”_ _ _

___“Anyways~, I’m hungry,”_ _ _

___“Well go get something, you have a fridge,”_ _ _

___“Come one I wanna spend time with you!”_ _ _

___“Tomorrow I’ll take you out to eat, I’m tired,"_ _ _

___“Come one N/N! You wouldn't want your whittle boy to starve?”_ _ _

___“I told you kichi, I’ll take you out for lunch tomorrow okay?”_ _ _

___“You’re so mean Y/N!” You heard fake crying from the other line._ _ _

____Sheesh, why is he making a big deal?__ _ _

___You thought about just hanging up right there, it's 3 a.m and you tried so why put up with this. But, he’d probably just call you until you gave in. You sighed_ _ _

___” _Fiiiiine _, lemme just, get dressed first,” you answered back.___ _ _

___“Yay! I knew you loved me!”_ _ _

___“Anyways where are we going? I don’t think anythings going to be open,"_ _ _

___“Hmm, There’s a 24/7 Macdonalds,” You heard him say._ _ _

___“Hold on, hold on,” you ushed_ _ _

___“Hmm?”_ _ _

___“So you called me at 2:50 to tell me that you want Macdonalds?”_ _ _

___“Yep sounds about right”_ _ _

___“Okay, I’ll meet you there, you better be paying though,”_ _ _

___“Yeah yeah, Love you too N/N~!” He said with a singing tone_ _ _

___You clicked the hang-up button and laughed a bit._ _ _

___‘ _Well I better change then, _’___ _ _

___You got out of your bed to get to your closet, you decided because it was early and you don’t think people would be out, you just decided for black sweatpants and a light orange hoodie. You doubt anyone going to see you anyway. You go to brush your H/C and brush your teeth._ _ _

___You walked around your apartment to grab some stuff. You walked around and grabbed your phone, keys, and some extra cash, just in case Kokichi decided he didn't want to pay. You walked out and locked the door behind you._ _ _

___You started walking down the stairs and to your car. You got it and put the butt warmer on and turned on the radio. The Macdonalds wasn’t far from your apartment, maybe like three minutes depending on how the traffic lights went._ _ _

___Once you pulled up, you already saw Kokichi coming to your car. He was wearing black pants with a white hoodie with his _iconic _checkered scarf. He started to tap on the glass while you were unbuckling your seatbelt.___ _ _

____jezz how impatient can he get?__ _ _

___You open the door and immediately Kokichi hugs you and laughs. You embrace him and he lets go._ _ _

___“Come on, it's kinda cold out here,” He said_ _ _

___You giggled. Kokichi is really a dork, but he's your dork._ _ _

___The doors open and, you could tell, not a lot of people go to Macdonalds at 3:00 a.m._ _ _

___While you walk into the fast-food restaurant, you feel Kokici try to hold onto your pinkie with his. You looked over and saw a rosy blush creep up. You giggled a bit and went to hold his whole hand. You looked at you with a smile._ _ _

___You both walk up to the register._ _ _

___“Welcome to Macdonalds, May I take your order?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, I’ll just have a number 2 and he’ll have a-,”_ _ _

___“A happy meal,”_ _ _

___You looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion. _Did he call me here to order a kids meal?__ _ _

___“Okay, what type?”_ _ _

___“Chicken Nuggets,” he said seriously._ _ _

___You went to go sit down after Kokichi paid and you got your drinks._ _ _

___“Seriously, I can’t believe they don’t have grape Fanta here,”_ _ _

___“Seriously? I can't believe you woke me up to get a McDonald's kid’s meal,”_ _ _

___“Nishih~ I was hungry,” He whined._ _ _

___“Whatever, at least you held up the end of your deal,”_ _ _

___You go to grab the food and walk back to your booth. You saw Kokichi on his phone playing a random game._ _ _

___“Well, bon app a teeth,” You say_ _ _

___He went to grab his food eagerly, you snickered a bit._ _ _

___“What?” He asked_ _ _

___“Nothing, you’re just cute,”_ _ _

___You saw a blush creep onto his face._ _ _

___“I’m not cute, I’m a supreme leader, which is not cute. They are supposed to be imitating,” He said with a pout._ _ _

___“Whatever, you just as intimidating as a preschooler,”_ _ _

___You two keep bickering at each other, but it was perfect. Of course, it was perfect, even if it was 3:10 a.m at MacDonald's and you two were bickering, it was just the way you love. Being with Kokichi_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I should have the second fic up on Wednesday or Tuesday! :)


	3. How Long is Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your work was overflowed, and traffic on the way home wasn't in your favor. You know kokichi can't sleep without you. What happens when you come home late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from SHSL_Failure, I hope you and everyone else enjoys it!

Today is way longer than it should. Working at the dinner on a Monday night shouldn’t be so busy. But yet there you were, waitering about ten tables at 10:11 p.m. Being tried was an understatement, you were exhausted. Almost wanting to just pull off that name tag of yours and go home to Kokichi and cuddle. But no, you’re here tired and exhausted having to deal with whiny kids and rude adults.

“Remember to lock up after you leave Y/N!” You heard your co-worker yell as they left, leaving you the last person in the building. 

It was 11:00 p.m as you walked around to tables, wiping each one down. Counting up all your tips earned from customers. _‘Only $10.50? Jeez, why do I even try?’ _You thought to yourself. You sighed while you went to lock the door. You set the alarm and went to your car.__

__You turned your key once you got in the car. The radio turned on as soon as the car did, it was playing some alternative music. You drive out of the parking lot of the stupid dinner._ _

__The traffic back was horrendous, there was a crash right off the intersection, causing a lot of people to be backed up. You looked at the clock, _‘12:30’ _.Though lights from the billboards were somewhat calming to you. Just knowing you’ll be with Kokichi soon. You start to feel guilty. You usually come home at 11:30, you're at least an hour late. You got out your phone and went to text Kokichi.___ _

____‘I’m going to be late tonight, I’ll be home soon though, love you,’ _, you clicked send. You sighed and tried to weave yourself through all the traffic, which is easier said than done.___ _ _

___You pulled up to the apartment complex and turned off your car. You grabbed your bag and started to walk up the stairs. You took out the keys, fearing if Kokichi would be super mad at you or if he would be asleep. You quietly unlocked the door and walked inside. It was still dark, so maybe he was asleep? You took off your coat and laid it on the couch and walked to your shared room with him. You start to open the door and then you hear a voice._ _ _

___“Y/N..is that you?”_ _ _

___What you saw just made your heart melt and the guilty feeling came flooding back. He was in his regular clothes, his hair was a mess and the worst, his eyes were a little puffy, hinting he was crying a bit._ _ _

___“Yeah, it’s me,”_ _ _

___You walked to him while hearing little sniffles from him. You felt a little pang in your heart,_ _ _

___“You’re super late,” You sat next to him,_ _ _

___“Yeah, but I’m here now,”_ _ _

___“I couldn’t go to sleep,”_ _ _

___You grabbed his hand as he breathed in to continue,_ _ _

___“I’m..I’m still scared,...that whole _thing _in “highschool”...”___ _ _

___You know what he was talking about, that whole, killing game he went through. You could never know what it felt like, and you wish you could sympathize with him._ _ _

___“Heh, god I’m so pathetic for needing you by my side to sleep aren’t I?”_ _ _

___You squeezed your hand a bit and looked him in the eyes. You could see little tears forming._ _ _

___“You’re not pathetic, okay? I love you. Come on, let's get you changed then let's go to bed, together.”_ _ _

___Once you both changed into your nightwear, you went to bed. Kokichi was laying on your chest, peacefully sleeping. He looked super calm, with his hair spayed out along your hoodie. You closed your eyes and went to sleep, wishing this would last forever._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out way more fluffer than I wanted it too,


	4. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update about the delays in the writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can understand!! ヽ(o^ ^o)ﾉ

Hi!! Okay, it's been a while since my last chapter update, but I will release all the (requested chapters) after my show. I'm a figure skater (wow) and I have an upcoming skating show next saturday. I'm going to write all the chapters today and release them on my current "release" schedule after January, so I don't have extra stress on top of school and skating! I love you all and I hope you understand!! 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))


End file.
